elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Rannveig's Fast (Quest)
Rannveig's Fast is a quest available in in which the Dragonborn encounters the Subjugated Ghosts of Rannveig's Fast and must explore the ancient Nord ruins. Objectives #Enter the Rannveig's Fast #Fall into Sild the Warlock's trap, or sneak into his chamber #Kill Sild #Learn the word of power Walkthrough There are two subjugated ghosts outside the ruin. These ghosts will apologize for attacking, saying it is not what they want to do. Inside the ruin, the Dragonborn will find themselves in a large room, with plants covering the ground including two mountain flowers. The next room has a subjugated ghost in front of a table with potions. The third room opens up onto an overlook with a subjugated ghost seen patrolling below near some thistle. To the right is an apprentice locked door with a chest behind it. At the back of this room there is a word wall and an empty chest. Just in front of the chest there is a large trap door in the floor. This trap can be avoided by jumping onto the horseshoe-shaped ledge that runs along the base of the word wall, allowing one of the words of power for the shout Kyne's Peace to be learned. The ruin can be left by backtracking or by dropping through the trap door to meet Sild the Warlock, and clear the rest of the ruin. If a follower is present, to avoid having to do the entire ruin it is best to make them wait away from the wall and trap door before going to obtain the word of power, as the follower may fall through it. Falling through the trap door results in being trapped in a locked cage. There are several methods to escaping Sild's Cage, which has an expert lock. There is a key in Sild's assistant's satchel on the floor right next to the cage. Sild will begin a monologue and begin to search for the proper poison to perform experiments on his new subject. During this time the lock can be picked, there are several lockpicks on the bodies in the water. Alternatively, sneak and pickpocket the key off of Sild if he gets close enough. A follower may also be commanded to open the cage door, or Sild's own, dead companion can be resurrected, who will open the door. Killing Sild will get his key, black mage robes, and a leveled dagger. Also at higher levels he will have a staff of fireballs. The key unlocks the expert chest which contains leveled loot. Sild's Journal describes his trap and his desire to experiment on his prisoners. Dead bodies can be found locked in cages with the key, confirming that these are the bodies of the summoned ghosts roaming the area. The room has many potions and poisons, as well as an alchemy lab. After waiting around for a few minutes, another bandit will drop down the trap door and die instantly. Leaving Sild's dungeon down the hall to the left will have the Dragonborn encounter a subjugated ghost with a passageway on the left leading to a door that must be raised by the nearby lever. One path leads to the original room with the trapdoor, the other leads upstairs where another lever may be found. Taking the upper path first will allow circumventing Sild's trap by opening the gate to the lower levels, allowing them to sneak up on him. The path leads across a bridge over the trapdoor room with a subjugated ghost in the next room along with an apprentice locked chest containing gold and a dead-end. Leaving Sild's dungeon down the hall to the right will lead to a subjugated ghost with a dead-end wooden door on the right and an expert locked iron door on the left (can be unlocked with Sild's key). Behind the iron door leads to the way out of the dungeon as well as a chest. Trivia *This quest does not have any objectives and all associated stages are empty. Category:Skyrim: Side Quests Category:Skyrim: Miscellaneous Quests